1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor-encapsulating adhesive, a semiconductor-encapsulating film-form adhesive, a method for producing a semiconductor device, and a semiconductor device.
2. Related Background Art
Heretofore, as a method for producing a semiconductor device, the wire bonding system, which uses metal fine wire such as gold wire, has been broadly applied in order to connect semiconductor chips and substrates. On the other hand, in order to meet requirements of miniaturization, thickness reduction and high functionality for semiconductor devices, the flip chip connection systems have recently been spreading in which conductive protrusions called bumps are formed on semiconductor chips, and directly connected with substrate electrodes.
The flip chip connection systems are known to include a method in which metal bonding is carried out using a solder, tin or the like, a method in which metal bonding is carried out by applying an ultrasonic vibration, and a method in which a mechanical contact is sustained by a contraction force of a resin, but from the viewpoint of the reliability of connection portions, the method in which metal bonding is carried out using a solder or tin is common.
Particularly, in liquid crystal display modules especially whose miniaturization and high functionality have recently progressed, semiconductor devices have been used which are called COF (Chip on Film) in which liquid crystal-driving semiconductor chips having gold bumps formed thereon are mounted on polyimide substrates having tin-coated interconnects formed thereon by metal bonding using a gold-tin eutectic.
In COF, in order to form a gold-tin eutectic, the temperature of connection portions needs to be 278° C., which is a eutectic temperature thereof, or higher. Further from the viewpoint of the improvement of productivity, connection time is required to be a short time, for example, 5 seconds or less. Then, in order to heat up to a temperature equal to or higher than the eutectic temperature in a short time, the set temperature of a producing apparatus needs to be a high temperature of 300 to 450° C.
In COF, in order to protect connection portions from external environments, for an external stress in order not to concentrate on connection portions, and in order to secure the insulation reliability between narrow-pitch interconnects, a gap between a semiconductor chip and a substrate needs to be encapsulated and filled with a resin (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-188573). The current encapsulating and filling method is commonly one in which after a semiconductor chip and a substrate are connected, a liquid resin is injected by the capillary phenomenon and cured, but there arises an apprehension that the method needs a long time for the injection due to reduction of gaps between chips and substrates accompanying narrow-pitch connection, decreasing productivity.
A method for solving the apprehension is conceivably one in which after an adhesive is supplied to a chip or a substrate, the chip and the substrate are connected.